Kirby and Landia's Story
by Honeyshine
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Kirby Falls Into Halcandra

**A/N-This is based off of Kirby's Return to Dreamland, and the boss, Landia is in four separate dragons in this story with four different names. Any reviews are welcome!**

Kirby

"_Kirby! Don't go! I love you!"_ My daydream occupied all the rest of my thoughts ringing through my head. I remembered the anxious face of Daisy, my friend (though I liked to think of her as my girlfriend), a yellow Kirby, before I was sucked into a weird dimension star thingamajigy.

I was abruptly interrupted from my thoughts as the purple "wave", or as I liked to call it, the PURPLE SQUIGGLE OF DOOM, nearly annihilated me. I squealed and tried to use "Snow Bowl", but then remembered that my copy ability had been destroyed when I'd been sucked into the dimension star.

So I just ran for my life, having half a mind to scream like a little girl. Suddenly, I heard a thump beside me and turned to see Daisy running beside me, panting heavily.

"Kirby! It's kinda scary in here! C-can you go find out what th-that thing is?" Daisy asked hesitantly. Oh, I just wanted to caress that beautiful yellow face of hers, but… we didn't exactly have the time, and… she'd probably just slap me away anyway. I turned in the direction she'd pointed in ahead of us, and saw a swirling vortex of fire, and I wasn't particularly fond of the idea of going to investigate. Especially now.

"Well…" I began.

"Pleeease?" She begged, batting her eyelashes at me and giving me a pleading look on her face.

I bit my lip, but then decided to just get it over with. I mean, I _was _the hero, right? I ran ahead and plunged into the swirling mass of fire, ignoring the sudden warning cries of Daisy.

Crystelle

I heard it before I actually saw it.

"AHH!" A voice screamed before a pink blob tumbled out of the fire portal and landed at my feet, which, of course, gave the giant tasty shark I was hunting the perfect chance to escape.

I spit out a curse and took a good look at the writhing pink blob.

"Ooh… Ooh… Daisy…" It sighed and puckered its lips at me, eyes still closed.

I leaned forward for further inspection, but it let out a huge belch in my face, which was smelled bad enough to give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

Somewhere inside of me, a voice was screaming to just eat the yummy pink blob, when I heard a loud thump beside me, and looked up to see one of my sisters, Maria.

She smirked and hissed, "Trying to play with our breakfast without _us_, Crystelle?"

I heard two more thumps and knew that Isalda and Vixen were looking hungrily at the supposedly yummy pink blob from behind Maria.

"Ahh… Daaaisyyy…" Suddenly, the pink blob got up and made a beeline for Maria, its lips puckered and its arms outstretched.

Maria shrieked and jumped back, letting the pink blob crash into a molten rock painfully and fall on its back.

"I think he'd taste good," Isalda growled.

"You know what? I agree," Vixen hissed, moving to stand next to the pink blob, who was flailing its arms and legs, but getting nowhere.

"Shut up, you two. If you also want to eat it, then you have to let me have the… well, it technically has no head, so its entire body," Maria snapped.

"Whaaat? No fair! You had the head last time!" Vixen whined.

"Well, I think I'll be fine with its legs and arms," Isalda said.

"Whaaat? You guys already claimed the entire part of breakfast!" Vixen complained.

"Quit your whining and just find one of those sharks to eat instead. Isalda and I can eat this… blob ourselves," Maria said, smirking.

"That's what you always say when someone interesting happens to wander through one of our portals!" I growled.

"You got a problem with that?" Maria retorted.

"Well, if we're all going to just fight over body parts, then maybe none of us should eat it at all!" I shouted, before realizing what I'd just said.

"Not. Eat. Breakfast…?" Maria growled, forcing out each word. "Are you suggesting… that we _starve_? You idiot!" She clawed me from horn to eye.

I just glared back at her, blood dripping down my cheek. "Everyone deserves a chance to live, Maria," was all I said.

We faced each other, tension growing, when Vixen said, "C'mon. Sis obviously is dead set on keeping this… blob alive. Let's just go hunt. She can keep _it_ under control. Let _her_ be the one to starve."

I barely registered her words. All I knew was that I'd won this argument. The blob would live.

I clamped my jaws around the blob's weirdly shaped foot and carried it upside down back to our lair.


	2. Kirby Meets a Tiny Red Dragon

**A/N-I thought it would be funny if I completely changed the personality of Kirby a **_**lot**_**. By the way, he isn't a baby anymore, and please do not hate me for the personality change. A little bit of fluffiness between Daisy and a strange shadowy character, but nothing major. Any reviews are helpful! Enjoy chapter 2!**

Kirby

I awoke to find a pair of curious blue eyes from a tiny red dragon boring into mine. Now, I'd like to say I took it well and formally introduced myself. Instead, I had a major freak-out.

"AHH! I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED AND—!" I don't really want to repeat what I said after that.

"Hey! Be quiet! My sisters all wanted to eat you for breakfast, and if I hadn't stopped them, you be—," She stopped, looking thoughtful for a moment. "—well, breakfast," the tiny red creature said.

"Oh. Oh, okay… OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! YOUR SISTERS WANTED TO _EAT_ ME? WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE, GOING AROUND AND EATING SUCH WONDERFUL BEINGS LIKE _ME_?" I screamed.

The red creature looked alarmed. "Don't shout!" She hissed. "Besides, even dragons have to eat from time to time."

Yeah, I _really_ took that well. "I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED BY A FAMILY OF TINY RED DRAGONS! HELP! HELP! HELP! HEL—!"

The tiny red dragon looked around helplessly, and seeing as there was nothing else to shut me up with, conked me over the head with her own. I suddenly felt all dizzy and woozy, and ended up falling unconscious.

Kirby

_I rubbed my head and sat up, blinking in confusion. Where was I? I was at… Planet Popstar! And Daisy was standing not far from me!_

_I cried out and waved to her. Strangely, she didn't seem to notice me._

_I frowned, and began to walk towards her. I'd only taken one step, however, when this other guy who was also kind of small came out of seemingly nowhere, and greeted her. This guy looked really shadowy and suspicious._

"_Daisy, Kirby's comrades have agreed to help me," He said in a voice like silk._

"_I know. And they don't suspect a thing." The two of them got really close and kissed._

"_Good… Good…" The suspicious guy murmured, his voice thick. They kissed again._

"_Oh, Magolor…"_

_I didn't hear the rest._

"Hellooo, pink blooob…You okay?"

_What? The vision began to fade in and out of focus._

"Wakey Waaakey."

I gasped and my eyes flew open. "Magolor, you girlfriend stealer!" I shouted without thinking. Then I noticed the dragon from before looking at me with a startled expression.

"Did I hit your head too hard? Or are you just really weak and delusional?" She asked.

"You hit me too hard! You hit me too hard!" I shouted.

Her eyes became stormy. "Do you need me to hit you again to keep you quiet?" She hissed.

I gulped. "N-no…" I did _not_ want to see that vision of Daisy and that Magolor dude again. To think… that Daisy, my sweet honey pie, Daisy, would _cheat_ on me, the wonderful pink hero! It was too horrible to even think about.

"Uh… Are you okay? Or mentally challenged, maybe? You have this… look on your face," The dragon said. "No, wait! You're _jealous_ of someone!"

"I am _not_ jealous of Daisy and that Magolor dude!" Oops. I didn't mean to say that.

"Magolor?" Her eyes became wild with fury. "That jerk? He tried to steal the Master Crown, and nearly killed all four of us!"

"He whaaat?" I asked, confused. "No, he was making out with my girlfriend!"

"Making. Out. With your _girlfriend_? Who is she, exactly?"

"Well, she technically is just my friend, but I like to think of her as my girlfriend, because she is _hawt_," I said dreamily.

"What's her name already!" She growled.

"Okay, okay! She's Daisy!"

For a moment, she looked at me with the first horrified expression I'd ever seen on her. She lowered her face and growled at me. "I don't know what the hell is _wrong_ with you, or how you can be so… so oblivious."

"Excuse me? Oblivious? _Me_?"

She glowered at me. "Listen, blob. Daisy is just using you. The Daisy you know is just a fake. You can't trust her. You can't trust Magolor either. You and any other possible friends you have are all just pawns to them. All they're going to do is use you, and once they're done with you… they'll get rid of you," She hissed.

I jerked back from her. "Okay, first of all, my name ain't 'blob'. It's Kirby. _Kiiirby._ And second, Daisy would nevah, EVAH, lie to me. She loves me way too much to hurt me," I snapped. "Besides, you sound like you're an expert on this! Well you're wrong! Daisy's too nice to use _anyone!_ How can you say that anyway? Has it ever happened to _you_?"

She winced, her eyes showing hurt and pain. "You don't know anything," She whispered. Then she straightened herself out. "I'm going to hunt. See you, _Kiiirby,"_ She growled.

"Okay then!" I retorted in what I hoped was an irritated voice. "See ya… Uh… what's your name?"

She glared at me. "Crystelle." Then she spread her wings and took off.


	3. Who Doesn't Like Kirby Slow Roasted?

Crystelle

Maybe I shouldn't have saved that stupid pink blob, Kiiirby. I was still fuming after that last chat we'd had. He had no idea how much his words had stung me.

"Crystelle!"

I sighed in exasperation and turned to face Vixen and Isalda. "What do you want?"

"Aren't you annoyed by that pink blob yet?" Vixen asked.

"Well… I guess. But—,"

"You think no one heard your heated conversation earlier?" Isalda asked. "Why do you still bother keeping it alive?"

I thought about that. Why? "I don't know."

Then, suddenly, a high pitched scream echoed through the air. My eyes grew wide. Only one creature on this entire earth could scream that annoyingly. Kirby.

I whirled around to face Vixen and Isalda. "What are you—?!"

I was cut short when Vixen suddenly pounced on me, and pinned me to the ground below. "Maria! She's down! Get him now!" She screeched.

"W-what?!" I screamed, struggling to speak.

"We've been watching you two. We've been hungry and eager for a taste of that blob. Now's our chance to eat it!" Isalda cried.

Suddenly, a shrill voice pierced the air. "HE HAS THE MASTER CROWN! HE HAS THE MASTER CROWN! HE ATE IT AND IT APPEARED ON HIS HEAD! AND HE'S ON FIRE! BY THE WAY, I LIKE THEM MEDIUM-WELL DONE! NOT RARE!" Maria shrieked.

For a moment, time seemed to freeze. Then I twisted in Vixen's grasp, and flew straight up in the air, screaming, "TRAITOR!"

That stupid blob. When I got my claws on him, he'd be breakfast in no time.

I pumped my wings and flew back the way I'd came, Vixen and Isalda flanking me.

"I DON'T WANNA BE SLOW ROASTED!" That was Kirby.

"STOP MOVING! I WANT MY BREAKFAST!" Maria.

Then there was a sudden silence.

Then Kirby yelled. "BOOYA! TAKE THAT STUPID… UH… UH, CRYSTELLE'S SISTER! HA! HA! HOO HOO HA! HOO-AAAAAHHHHH!" The last part was because he saw Vixen, Isalda, and I fly in with stormy looks on our faces.

"Stupid," I spat. "You don't deserve our trust. You belong in the dungeons."

"You have a dungeon?"

"SHUT UP!" Vixen yelled. "And give back the Master Crown-Wait! The Master Crown's still on Maria's head!"

"Then how come it has a crown too?" Isalda asked, confused.

"It's part of my _copy ability. _Duuuh. Ha! Ha! Ha-Okay, okay! No offense meant! _No offense meant!_" He squealed the last part out of terror.

My mind was racing. What was a copy ability? What did it do? And how did it give him a crown too?

"LET'S SLOW ROAST HIM!" Isalda shrieked.

"Whaaat?! I don't wanna be slow roasted!" Kirby complained.

"Then just eat him whole!" Vixen yelled.

"But I hate them raw! I want him well done!" Isalda shot back.

They were so caught up in their argument, that they didn't notice when he ran past them, grabbed me by my wing, and leapt out the opening of our den.

Kirby

I ran for my life. Literally. I had a bunch of mad, hungry, angry little red dragons wanting to slow roast me. I know. It was horrifying. Who would _evah _even dare eat the little pink hero, _ME?!_

I mean, I was so _fabulous_ and all. I had to get out of here and find my friends, the extremely-fat-and-ugly King Dedede, the not-so-fat bandana Waddle Dee, and the not-fat-at-all Meta Knight. I know, I'm _so_ observant, I should get a prize for being so observant. In fact, I should get a prize for _EVERYTHING._

So anyway, I was dragging a really pissed off dragon by her wing as far as my little feet could carry me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She shrieked.

"Saving my hide!" I yelled back. "And yours too!"

She tried to glare at me while I was running. "Do you think I _WANT_ to come with you?!"

"Well—," I whipped my nonexistent hair, "Who _wouldn't?"_

"Hmm… Maybe _ME!"_

"Well, I'm just tryin' to be the hero here, so you can just shut up and do what I want, cuz you're supposed to do what the heroes want!"

"Sorry, _want _isn't in my dictionary!"

"Well put it there then!" I whipped my nonexistent hair again, but I tripped instead, and began bouncing down the rocky slope. On my freaking _BUTT!_ This was something that should not happen to heroes. Heroes are supposed to be caressed and welcomed warmly, and they should be given lots and lots of watermelons! _NAWT _welcomed _as_ the breakfast special!

These dragons had _no_ sense of taste! They should eat watermelons, not Kirby Soufflé! Watermelons were very healthy, and they should know that! Shame! Shame on them!

I groggily got to my feet and pulled pebbles off my butt. Then I looked around for the little pissed off dragon. I found her glaring at me from the top of the nearest mountain. Her eyes had turned a shade darker.

"If you were smart, you'd just let us eat you. Trust me, it'd be a lot better than going back to your stupid planet. Especially if 'Daisy' is there," She growled.

"Oh, puh-lease. I mean, _seriously_." I burst out in high pitched giggles.

That only earned me fire in my butt.

"YEEOOOOWWWIIIEEEE YOOOWWWZEEERRSS!" I squealed, running in circles and smacking my butt in a sad attempt to put out the fire.

That's when I noticed the dark shadow coming up from behind Crystelle.


End file.
